1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for recovery of information from redundancy version packets.
2. Background
A user equipment (“UE”), such as a mobile phone device, may be enabled for one or more radio access technologies (“RATs”), such as Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS) (particularly, Long Term Evolution (LTE)), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Wi-Fi, PCS, or other protocols that may be used in a wireless communications network or a data communications network. One or more RATs may be enabled by one, or a plurality of subscriber identity modules (“SIMs”). For example, a UE may be a multi-SIM UE, where each of a plurality of SIMs received or otherwise coupled to the multi-SIM UE may support one or more RATs.